There are many different types of in-drawer frames for receiving hanging files. Substantially all of the frames which are presently available have a multi-piece construction and require adjustment means within the frame or actually cutting of the frame to fit the different drawer lengths. Furthermore, the frames that are presently available require a substantial supporting structure both lengthwise and widthwise of the frame to be self-supporting within the file drawer. This requires not only a relatively high number of frame parts but also often substantial set up time on behalf of the person putting the frame together.